As the World Dies: An OC Story
by VioletDemon241
Summary: A zombie apocalypse has made its way into Georgia. As the disease infects the rest of the United States, six students are forced to work together. But what do you get from the 'watch out for the quiet ones' girl, the happy-go-lucky chick, the school slut, the silent boy, Mr. Popular, and the nice guy? A crazy group, that's what!
1. E1: The Infection Begins

**Hey bros and bras! My name...is **_**VioletDemon**_**! As you noticed, I deleted the old version of my Highschool of the Dead story and posted this one. You may be asking 'Why would you do something like that?!' To answer your question, it was because I didn't feel that the story was going at a nice pace. I think that this version will better than the original. So without further ado, I will present to you the first episode of As the World Dies: An OC Story.**

* * *

The night before everything came to an end, I dreamed about my dead family.

I sat at the end of the table in the middle of an empty field, a Ferris wheel seen in the distance. My mother, my father, my older brother William, and my younger sister, Taylor all sat on both sides of the table. In front of me was a large, strawberry frosting with strawberries (duh what else?) on top, vanilla cake. The very sight of it made my mouth water.

"Don't eat too much Jazz," Daddy reminded. "You'll get fat."

"Don't worry, I'll exercise!" I responded, giving a reassuring smile.

They all laughed and Taylor slid a small black box across the table. "Happy birthday Sis…"

I smiled and opened the container. I gasped as tears appeared in the corner of my eyes. It was a golden locket, a picture of me, Taylor, and William in it.

I wiped the tears away and rushed over to Taylor as I gave her a squeeze. "Thank you so much! I love you!"

She flashed her beautiful smile, showing her pearly whites, and stared at me with big, hopeful hazel eyes. "Can we go on the Ferris wheel now?"

I grinned and nodded, grabbing her hand. "Yeah sure! I don't see why not?"

"Hey wait for me!" William shouted as we sprinted off.

Our hands intertwined, my siblings and I rushed to the gigantic Ferris wheel. I couldn't help but wish that this moment would never ever end.

* * *

I opened my eyes. I used my hand to keep the sun from blinding me as I pushed myself up from my queen sized bed. I blankly stared at whatever was in front of me, threw the purple blanket off of me and jumped, my toes feeling the cool white carpet. I looked around the room.

The walls were painted a shade of violet, red flames scattered on top of the ceiling. Posters of my favorite bands occupied the rest of the walls: Evanescence, Black Veil Brides, Avenged Sevenfold, Three Days Grace, Escape the Fate, and Skillet. I walked over to the dresser; a large mirror was attached to it as I stared at my reflection.

I first looked at my eyes. They were the darkest shade of violet, a birth defect that happened six months after I was born. I had acquired my mother's medium brown skin and slim and curvy body. I had shoulder length sandy brown hair, which was naturally curly, the only trait that I got from my dad. Being the person that I was, I decided to dye some of it red, but only the ends though.

There was rapid knocking at my door. "Jasmine! Are you awake?"

I rolled my eyes and shouted back to my older brother. "Yes William!"

"Well hurry up and get dressed!" he shouted. "The bus comes in about twenty minutes!"

By the sound of his footsteps, I assumed that he walked away. I shrugged and grabbed my prescribed nerd glasses, pushing it up to the bridge of my nose. I then went through my drawers in search of a nice outfit. 'What to wear, what to wear…'

Five minutes later, I came rushing out of my bedroom and entered the small apartment kitchen. I decided on a light long sleeved violet shirt, black short shorts, and black and white Converse. My black and purple messenger bag was slung over my right shoulder as I put my English book inside. I took a seat at the wooden table in the center of the kitchen and looked up.

William stood in front of the stove, making breakfast. He was a handsome older brother, what with his mocha brown eyes, his close shave black hair, and his athletic 6'7 build. He grabbed a plate and put it in front of me. I looked down; scrambled eggs, a stack of blueberry pancakes, and two pieces of bacon. I smiled and stabbed the pancake with my fork.

William smiled and took a seat next to me. I felt uncomfortable and scooted over a little bit, enough to be a few inches away from him. He noticed this, but decided not to act upon it. "So Jasmine had a good night sleep?"

I nodded and continued eating. It was an awkward silence until William decided to make conversation again. "…It's that time again…"

I paused, my fork halfway to my mouth. Everything around me seemed to fade away, leaving my surroundings black. I could still hear William's voice though. "Tell Olivia that you and I are going to the graveyard after school alright? No track practice today…"

I nodded and pushed my seat back, standing up. "I'm not hungry anymore…"

I walked to the door and William tried to stop me. "Jasmine, I'm sorry, but it's been over a year. You knew that this day would come eventually…"

I opened the door and slammed it behind me, not responding to my brother's tone. 'My morning was horrible enough. Thanks big bro for making it even worse…'

* * *

_"I want to breathe once more_

_With no more pain to endure_

_Living in the darkness I'll never get higher_

_Just like a drowning, powerless Diver_

_I know that when I find a way to breathe_

_Happiness will finally replace the despair in my cold heart and then_

_I'll never drown again"_

I let my electric guitar play that last chord and stared off into space. It was around lunch time, but once again I wasn't hungry, so I came to next place that keeps my mind off of things.

The music room.

The one true place that kept me from balling my eyes out every time something horrible happened to me.

I put the instrument on my side and drank from my pink lemonade Powerade. I then looked at my watch. 'Lunch is almost about to be over. Shit...I don't want to go to sixth period.'

"Hey you there!"

'What the hell?' I thought, almost choking on my drink. I set my drink down, motioned over to the open window and looked down.

* * *

*Down Below*

"You there! You're on private school grounds! Do you have any business here?"

The stranger ignored the school guard, Officer Charles, and stumbled forward. The officer grew suspicious and took a closer look at the man. The man had grayish blue skin and pupil less yellow eyes. The most disturbing thing about him was the fact that flesh was loosely hanging from his cheek.

Charles reached for his baton. The guy then fell and the officer rushed forward. "Sir are you alright? Should I take you to a hospital? Sir?"

The man placed a hand on Charles's shoulder and pulled himself up. Then, the sickish man opened his mouth and bit into his neck. Charles screamed in pain as the monster continued to tear a chunk of his flesh and meat. The officer soon went limp as the twisted cannibalistic man kept on feeding.

* * *

*Back Up*

I stood there, my entire body frozen. 'What the hell? Did that really just happen?'

I was brought out of my thoughts as the intercom came on. Principal Stabler's shaky voice echoed through the microphone. "Attention all students and facility members; this is an emergency evacuation! I repeat this is an emergency evacuation! Everyone please remain calm and evacuate the building! All students must follow their teachers in an orderly fashion and reach for the exits. I repeat all students-"

He stopped. Then, he came back on, but with more fear in his voice. "What? How did you get in here? No wait! Don't come any closer! Stop! Help me! Help! HELP! AAAAHHHHH!"

Everything went quiet and not a single being in the school moved. My mind went into haywire as I just heard Principal Stabler's death. Then, I heard people's feet shuffling and their panicky screams echoing through the hallways. I rushed forward and picked up the electric guitar. 'Fucking shit! I have to find Olivia!'

* * *

**AAAAANNNNDDD SCENE! That's the end of Episode 1 for As the World Dies: An OC Story. I hoped you guys enjoyed this more than the original and will review/favorite/follow if you liked this. Also, for the record, the song that Jasmine was singing was the eighth opening of Naruto Shippuden, called 'Diver.' So until next time, I will SEE YOU...in the next chapter. Ja ne~**


	2. E2: Meet My Best Friend and Survivors

**How's it going bros and bras? My name...is ****_VioletDemon_****! Sorry for not updating this story, I needed to update my other stories, which includes a Durarara fic and my new Naruto fic called the Red Mystery. Also, I watched the season finale of The Walking Dead and I have to say...I didn't like it. To the ones that watched it, you get what I'm talking about, especially with the ending. To the ones that haven't, well...watch the god damn episode! So without further ado, I present to you the second episode of As the World Dies: An OC Story.**

* * *

Last episode...

_Everything was quiet and not a single being in the school moved. My mind went into haywire as I just heard Principal Stabler's death._

_'Did that just happen? Please tell me that didn't just happen,' I thought as all was deathly quiet._

_Then, I heard people's feet shuffling and the sounds of screams echoing the hallways._

_I rushed forward and picked up the electric guitar. 'Fucking shit! I have to find Olivia!'_

* * *

In a matter of seconds, Violet High went from quiet to complete chaos.

Who knew that so many people would panic? I had taken refuge in an empty classroom, not willing to risk my life running with those people. Everyone was screaming in fear, pushing others out the way to save their own skin. Some of them tripped over their own two feet and since nobody really cared, those said students were trampled over, resulting in their deaths.

I only stared in boredom. 'Of course, like in the movies, people will panic...And of course, they're the first ones to die.' I made my way from the classroom to the left side of the narrow hall once the crowd died down. 'Now all I need to do is find my locker and-'

A groan was heard behind me and I did a full 180 to see one of the undead a few millimeters away from my face. I resisted the urge to scream as I saw its eyeball hanging out of its socket and kicked the thing in the gut. As it fell to the ground, I lifted my guitar up and brought it down the monster's head. Blood splattered on my clothes while the thing tried to get up. I hit it again and the monster moved no more.

I gasped in and out of exhaustion as I stared at it. 'Holy shit, I can't believe I killed one of those...one of those _things_.'

I soon heard more groans from the undead and cursed underneath my breath. I sprinted once more and pushed the remaining dead that tried to get near me away. I approached my locker across the girls' bathroom, quickly used my combination, and opened it. I reached down and put my black and red messenger bag over my shoulder. I reached inside the bag and pulled out one of my famous knives.

I stared at it in wonder and heard another groan on my left. I quickly turned around and threw the knife with great precision. The sharp weapon connected with the monster's head and fell with a loud _thud_. I smiled and ran down the hallway to where the gym was.

'If there's one place Olivia would be at, it would most definitely be there...'

I approached the doors and pushed them with all my might (you know, since these doors are like super heavy and junk). I looked left and right until my eyes found my target.

A girl with waist length golden brown hair was fighting a horde of walkers, her spiky bangs covering her forehead. Her amber eyes took a spare glance at me and waved. She was about 5'9, two inches taller than me.

This was my best friend, Olivia Robinson.

I moved forward and got rid of the rest of the zombies for her. Once the walkers were dead, I looked at my best friend and smiled. "So how has your day been going?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "Aside from skipping class and eating ice cream, it was good. Also, I pulled a prank on Mr.-"

She stopped once a sudden noise caught our interest. I listened as well and I soon heard the sound of someone screaming. I turned to Olivia and she already knew what to do. With that, the two of us left the Gym and down the stairs to the main floor.

* * *

**(Kin's POV)**

_"Kinny? Kinny where are you?"_

_I looked up from one of the playground swing set and my grey eyes searched for whoever called my name. My best friend, Demi Youngblood, rushed her way towards me from the sidewalk, her strawberry blonde hair swaying behind her._

_She approached me and gave me a squeeze. "What are you doing here by yourself on the swing set? You should be playing with everyone else!"_

_I looked away, pink blush dusting upon my fair cheeks. "I was waiting for you..."_

_She placed a hand on her chest, where her heart was, as she gasped in surprise. "Really? Ah thanks!"_

_I smiled and stood up to walk around with her. There was a comfortable silence between us as we walked the trail path._

_"Oh yeah, what did you want to talk about?" I questioned._

_"Huh?" was her intelligent reply._

_I laughed and asked once more. "What did you want to talk about?"_

_"Oh...oh yeah I remember now!" She reached into her pocket and pulled something out. She then made me take my hand out of my pocket and placed something in my palm._

_I looked down; it was a silver ring. "Are you making fun of me or something?"_

_She shook her head. "No this is a friendship ring Kin. I've wanted to give this to you ever since I met you, but my family didn't have the money for it. I know, it's cliche but this really-"_

_She stopped when I put my hand on her head, establishing our height difference. "It's okay Demi." I put it on my ring finger and shoved it in her face. "See? Nothing to worry about..."_

_I was then answered with a punch to my shoulder. I muttered a soft 'ow' and looked to see Demi staring at the ground. I bent down to get a good look at her face to see that she was blushing._

_"You just love embarrassing me don't you?"_

_I blinked in confusion and she slowly picked up a random stick from the ground. She looked up and I saw a hint of crazy in her eyes._

_I backed away in fear. 'Holy fuck...' I then spent the rest of my eleven year old afternoon running away from an angry, yet flustered Demi behind me._

* * *

"Kin watch out!"

I was brought back to reality just in time to see another one of the undead a few inches away from me. I raised one of my drum sticks and stabbed the monster in the eye, digging in deep before I pulled it out, making sure it was dead. Currently, Demi and I were surrounded by these zombies and there was no escape. We were tired and covered in blood, down to our only weapons left; a drum stick and an old broom handle.

I backed a couple of steps back and stood side by side with my best friend. I gazed down at her and gave a soft smile. "Remember the day that we first met?"

She gave me the are-you-seriously-kidding-me-right-now look and quickly nodded. "Yeah it was at the playground when we scared those bullies away from picking on those little kids. What about it?"

I just shrugged my shoulders. "Nothing really, just reminiscing about the past before I die."

She hit my shoulder. "Don't say that! We are going to survive this motherfucking plague and we're going to find our families! Understand!"

I nodded, even though I didn't believe it, and stabbed another one in the head. More fell down, but more just kept coming. I closed my eyes and gave a silent prayer. 'Dear whatever god out there, please save us...'

Just when I finished, at least three of the zombies fell down dead. We stared at the dead _dead_ zombies at our feet and looked back up to see two figures standing in front of the Gym door.

One girl with olive skin gazed at us and smirked. "Looks like we got some survivors right here. Should we help Jazz?"

The girl beside her with the medium brown skin looked at the chick and shrugged. "Sure Liv, why not?"

* * *

**Aaaaaand...CUT! That's the end of Episode 2 of As the World Dies: An OC Story. After all that waiting, what's your opinion guys? Good, bad, or just downright terrible without words? Tell me so that I can improve and make this zombie story even more awesome! So please leave a review down below, favorite or follow this story. So until next time my dear fanfiction readers, I bid thee farewell. Ja ne~**


	3. E3: Going Through A Mental Breakdown?

**How's it going bros and bras? My name...is _VioletDemon_! I am back once again to write the next chapter of As the World Dies. So in the last episode, Jasmine killed her first zombie and had found her precious knives. Meanwhile, two students, Kin and his best friend, Demi, were surrounded by zombies until Jasmine and her friend, Olivia, join the picture and save them. So what happens now my dear readers? This episode of course! So without further ado, I present to you Episode 3 of As the World Dies: An OC Story.**

* * *

Last episode...

_"Yeah it was at the playground when we scared those bullies away from picking on those little kids. What about it?"_

_I just shrugged my shoulders. "Nothing really: just reminiscing about the past before I die."_

_She hit my shoulder. "Don't say that! We are going to survive this motherfucking plague and we're going to find our families! Understand!"_

_I nodded, even though I didn't believe it, and stabbed another one in the head. Some fell down, but more just kept coming. I closed my eyes and gave a silent prayer. 'Dear whatever God out there, please save us...'_

_Just when I finished, at least three of the zombies fell down dead. We stared at the dead dead zombies at our feet and looked back up to see two figures standing in front of the Gym door._

_One girl with olive skin gazed at us and smirked. "It looks like we got some survivors right here. Should we help Jazz?"_

_The girl beside her with the medium brown skin looked at the chick and shrugged. "Sure why not?"_

* * *

**Episode 3**

**(Jasmine's POV)**

"That was fucking awesome as hell! Next time some survivors are cornered, we'll kill the sons of bitches!"

I merely smiled at my best friend and nodded in agreement. After we disposed those annoying, slowly decaying monsters, the four of us walked down the hallways, in search for the faculty room. According to the one named Kin, that's where the keys to the school buses were at.

I merely sighed at this information. 'Great now we've got to keep evading these stupid walkers just to find this stupid room? God, do you hate me right now?'

"Um Jasmine-san?"

I merely looked back to see Kin staring at his feet, poking his fingers together like Hinata from the anime, Naruto, does. It was a cute sight to see because...well, it reminded me of Hinata. And of course, we all love Hinata so that answers that question.

"Yes Kin?" I replied, and then winced when I realized how I sounded. 'No need to sound so fucking cold Jazz...'

"I-I just wanted to thank you for helping us back there..."

"Oh that?" Olivia perked up. "That was nothing my friend!" She wrapped her arm around the kid and the guy blushed at this. "You need help and I'll be there to save the day! Along with Jasmine of course!"

I smiled and looked over to the guy's friend. The girl was pretty, now that I thought about it. She had long flowing strawberry blonde hair that reached down to her waist and swayed behind her when she walked. She had sun kissed skin and fierce green eyes that showed a hint of jealousy at Olivia for showing affection to the shy kid.

While Olivia was busy trying to make Kin talk, I strolled along with the girl and asked, "So what's your name?"

She gazed up at me, establishing our major height difference. "Demi Youngblood..."

I cocked my head to the side, confused. "Youngblood? You mean, you're-"

"Yeah I'm the 'school slut' even though it's not true."

I shrugged my shoulders. "Not saying that you are." I then focused my attention on Olivia and Kin. "Truth be told, you shouldn't feel jealous about my friend, Olivia. She's just naturally enthusiastic and does her best to lift up a person's spirits."

Demi quickly grew defensive and whispered/shouted, "What the hell are you talking about? I'm not jealous about that annoying ass bitch."

Something snapped inside of me and the next thing I knew, I held the girl by her throat, ready for murder. I felt Olivia grabbed my arm, but ignored her. "Now you better listen to me bitch, you can say whatever the hell you want about me to my face, but say one bad thing about my best friend and I swear to God, I will fucking kill you on the spot! Do you understand?"

She only stared at me and I pushed her back into the wall, causing her to grunt in pain. For good measure, I grabbed one of her ears and twisted it, making her cry out in pain. "I said 'Do you understand?'"

Begrudgingly, she nodded her head and I let her go, resulting in her falling on her ass. She rubbed her sore behind and glared up at me. I ignored this and turned around, only to see Olivia and Kin gazing at me. "What?!"

The two both backed up in fear and I strolled down the hallway, the rest of the group following me. I knew that Liv was giving me concerned looks, but at the moment, I didn't really care. 'No need to look at me like that. I'm not crazy Liv! I'm not...'

* * *

**(Narrator's POV)**

'Faculty room, faculty room, where in the fuck is the faculty room?'

Thought a young African American boy that ran through the hallway, using his speed and dodging abilities to avoid the "things" around him. The boy was at a height of 6'4, had medium brown skin, and close shaved dark brown hairstyle, which was barely any. He had mocha brown eyes and a frown plastered on his handsome angular face. He wore a white hoodie with a red shirt underneath, black jeans, and red high-tops.

His name was Drake Tyson, age 16, and a junior of Violet High.

A zombie heard his presence and gave a gurgled groan, only to get a face full of a black nightstick. The dreaded monster's skull fractured open, causing its immediate death. Surprisingly, none of the other zombies heard the commotion.

'How much blood can I get on my freaking hoodie? As soon as I get home, I'm gonna wash this thing!'

"AAHHH!"

Drake froze in his steps and tried to find the source. 'It sounded like it came from upstairs.'

Wasting no time, Drake broke into a sprint and made his way towards the sound. He made a right, avoided a walker reaching for him, and rounded to the stairs leading to where the second floor was. Once he arrived at his destination, he couldn't believe his eyes.

A freshman was bashing a bloody guitar through a zombie's mashed skull. He kept repeating the process over and over again, his silver hair shadowing his eyes. The people behind him could only do nothing but watch.

"Dude stop!" Drake suddenly found his voice again. "Man, seriously stop now! The thing is dead!" He rushed forward and wrapped his arms around the kid, pulling him away. The kid kicked and screamed, words of "Stop!" and "It wasn't dead yet!" exiting his mouth. Drake kept him in his grip until the kid calmed down. Once the guy's breathing returned to normal, he shakily raised his hands and gasped at the blood on them. Tears formed in his grey eyes and fell down his pale cheeks.

Drake put a hand on the kid's back and rubbed little circles on it. "It's okay man, it's okay."

Everyone could only watch as they saw one of their own crying his heart out, burying his face into Drake's chest.

* * *

**AAAAAANNNNNNDDDDD...scene! That was the third chapter of As the World Dies: An OC Story. I hoped you guys enjoyed it and will review/follow/favorite or some other crap that can come up with. So until next time my dear fanfiction readers/writers I will SEE YOU...in the next chapter. Ja ne~**


	4. E4: Bad News and Plans for Escape

**How's it going bros and bras? My name...is ****_VioletDemon!_**** I am back once again to write the next chapter of As the World Dies. So in the last episode, Jasmine and Demi have a little altercation which results in Jasmine showing her anger issues. In the meanwhile, we meet Drake Tyson while he comforts the distressed Kin Kido. So without further ado, I present to you to As the World Dies: An OC Story.**

* * *

Last episode...

_A freshman was smashing a bloody guitar through its mushed skull. He kept repeating the process over and over again, his silver hair shadowing his eyes. The people behind him could only do nothing but watch._

_"Dude stop!" Drake suddenly found his voice again. "Man, stop now! The thing is dead!" He rushed forward and wrapped his arms around the kid, pulling him away. The kid kicked and screamed, words of "Stop!" and "It wasn't dead yet!" exiting his mouth. Drake kept him in his grip until the kid calmed down. Once the guy's breathing returned to normal, he shakily raised his hands and gasped at the blood on them. Tears formed in his grey eyes and fell down his pale cheeks._

_Drake put a hand on the kid's back and rubbed little circles on it. "It's okay man, it's okay."_

_Everyone could only watch as they saw one of their own crying his heart out, burying his face into Drake's chest._

* * *

Drake shut the door kindly behind him as he and the new set of people entered the faculty room.

"Well..." he did his best to try and kill the silence. "My name is Drake Tyson! Nice to meet you all!"

Nobody said a single word as they kept all eyes on the newcomer. Drake quickly grew uncomfortable and feeling this, Jasmine stepped forward. "Nice to meet you too. My name is Jasmine Black and I am also a junior."

Drake nodded and had a look of confusion on his face. "Jasmine Black? Why does that name sound familiar?"

Jasmine gave a smile. "Probably due to the fact that I've had three classes with you. We were partners back in Chemistry class about a month ago, dissecting the baby pigs. You remember right?"

Drake snapped his fingers, like as if it just came back to him. "Oh yeah! You were that weird kid that seemed to enjoy cutting the poor dead pig open!" He cried anime tears and shook the girl. "Why? Why did you have to do such a thing? I loved-ed that cute piggy!"

Jasmine was hurt by the fact that he thought she was weird. Only Olivia knew this, but Jasmine has had a crush on Drake Tyson ever since the ninth grade. She didn't know why, but as soon as she saw him, her eyes lit up and it felt like there were butterflies in her stomach. Too bad Drake was too blind to even notice...

Olivia's amber eyes saddened once she saw the depressed look in Jasmine's eyes. She knew of Jasmine's crush on the bastard, but the guy had no idea about it. What she wouldn't do to grab the motherfucker, shake some common sense into him, and shout 'She has a crush on you, you dumbass!' Thinking about it made her remember the first day when Jasmine told her about him.

* * *

**(Flashback)**

_Olivia had just arrived to school by taking the bus when she noticed her best friend, Jasmine Black, leaning against the walls near the school entrance. Curious, she rushed over and realized that her friend seemed to be in some kind of daze. The girl stared up at the sky with a slight grin on her pretty face._

_'Is she in one of her moods again?' Olivia thought. Intending to find out, she poked her friend in the shoulder and asked, "Jasmine are you okay?"_

_Jasmine jumped, brought out of her daydream, and gazed at her best friend. "Oh hey Olivia, what's up?"_

_A small tick mark appeared on said person's forehead as she replied in an annoyed tone, "Well nothing aside from the fact that you ignored me when I just came over here!"_

_The anger vibrating off of Olivia caused Jasmine to back away in fear and say, "Well I'm sorry."_

_"I know and you're forgiven," Olivia said, engulfing her friend with a hug. "By the way, what were you daydreaming about anyways?"_

_Her suspicions aroused when Jasmine looked away and mumbled something underneath her breath. Olivia smirked and repeatedly poked her in the stomach. "Come on tell me! It's not like as if I'm going to blurt it out to the entire school or something. So tell me!"_

_Jasmine laughed and playfully pushed her friend away. "Alright fine I'll tell you." She leaned forward and whispered in her ear. "I um...I have uh...uh..."_

_"'Uh' what Jazz?"_

_She was silent at first and then muttered, "I have a crush on someone..."_

_Olivia screamed in delight and skipped around like a six year old girl. "I knew it! Who is it? You need to tell me! TELL ME NOW!"_

_Jasmine nodded in fear and looked both ways to make sure that no one aside from her best friend was listening. Once it was confirmed that everyone else was engulfed in their own business, she murmured, "Drake Tyson..."_

**(End of Flashback)**

* * *

Olivia smiled at the memory; even though she was sadden by the girl's heart belonging to another, Liv supported her best friend none the less. Most guys annoyed Jasmine while they steered clear of her, so she was happy to know that she had a genuine crush for once. Her heart gave another irregular beat as she thought more about her best friend. What she wouldn't do to taste those soft, delicious looking lips and ravish that slim, curvy body-

She shook her head. 'Stop it Olivia! Jasmine is straight! She looks at you like a friend, so it's never going to happen!'

"Hey guys!" everyone was brought out of their thoughts when Demi gained their attention. She pointed to the TV with a shaky finger. "I think you guys need to see this."

The teens focused their attention on the TV and saw a female reporter.

_"At least ten thousand civilians have died while thirty thousand were injured and sent to the hospital in Georgia alone. The mayor has issued a state of evacuation, ordering any survivors to come to Atlanta. A safe haven is reported to be there: occupied with food, water, and-"_

The sound of gunshots interrupted the woman and the camera man focused on the officers. They seemed to be shooting the turned victims that rose up from the gurneys. The reporter tried to talk to the camera, but another woman's scream hindered the audience from hearing her. About ten or so zombies were heading towards the officers and the camera crew.

_"N-No! Stay away! Get away from me! Ah! AAAAHHHH!"_

The camera man dropped the camera and the screen quickly turned to static. Everyone in the faculty room was silent as they watched a person's death on TV.

"Fucking shit, we need to get the hell out of here," Olivia said calmly.

Demi gave her a what-the-fuck-do-you-think look. "Really? Wow, I hadn't noticed!"

"Demi," Kin said, lightly grasping her arm. "Now isn't the time..."

Demi glared at her best friend, but decided to keep her mouth shut. Jasmine was glad about this, not wanting the shy boy to see her beating up his best friend.

"Can we save the petty arguing for later?" Jasmine said. "Right now, we need to worry about how the hell we're going to get out of here."

"Well all the doors in the school are locked, so the only way out is through the school entrance," Drake informed. He walked over to a coffee table and grabbed a napkin. He then used it to wipe the amount of blood that covered his nightstick. "Really, the only thing we have to worry about it is transportation."

"Ah right." The violet eyed girl rubbed her chin. "Does anybody know how to drive?" Nobody raised their hands and Jasmine ran a hand down her face. "Son of a bitch...Alright, I have my learner's permit, so I could probably drive the bus."

Kin nodded at this and grabbed the keys hanging on the wall. He threw them to her and Jasmine easily caught it with one hand. "Alright then," she gripped her guitar and handed it over to Kin. He took it without question and examined it. "Let's get the hell out of here."

* * *

**And that's the end of Chapter Four of As the World Dies: An OC Story. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did and will leave a review/favorite/follow this story. So until next time guys, I will SEE YOU...in the next chapter. Ja ne~**


	5. E5: The Escape and Sudden Death

**How's it going bros and bras? My name...is _VioletDemon!_ I am back once again to write the next chapter of As the World Dies. So in the last episode, Jasmine and her new gang arrive in the faculty room and watch on the TV to see how much the world has gone crazy in a matter of hours. With the school bus keys in her possession, Jasmine and the gang make it their goal to get out of Violet High Academy. So without further ado, I present to you As the World Dies: An OC Story.**

* * *

In the last episode...

_"Can we save the petty arguing for later?" Jasmine said. "Right now, we need to worry about how the hell we're going to get out of here."_

_"Well all the doors in the school are locked, so the only way out is through the school entrance," Drake informed. He walked over to a coffee table and grabbed a napkin. He then used it to wipe the amount of blood that covered his nightstick. "Really, the only thing we have to worry about it is transportation."_

_"Ah right." The violet eyed girl rubbed her chin. "Does anybody know how to drive?" Nobody raised their hands and Jasmine ran a hand down her face. "Son of a bitch...Alright, I have my learner's permit, so I could probably drive the bus."_

_Kin nodded at this and grabbed the keys hanging on the wall. He threw them to her and Jasmine easily caught it with one hand. "Alright then." She gripped her guitar and handed it over to Kin. He took it without question and examined it. "Let's get the hell out of here."_

* * *

**Episode 5**

Jasmine quickly walked down to the main floor of the building, checking her surroundings. Everything legit, Jasmine raised two fingers and motioned forward. Quickly yet quietly, the freshmen and juniors in her group came down. Now crouching down behind the attendance office's desk, the five teenagers watched the zombies in fascination.

"So they can't see anything?" Demi asked.

Drake nodded. "Yeah, but they do have great hearing. One sound and they'll be all over us."

Olivia reached into her jean pockets and pulled out a baseball she gotten from the gymnasium. With one throw, the ball went flying to the lockers down below.

**THUD!**

The walkers stopped moving for a moment and focused their attention on the sound. They slowly made their way over there and pressed their bodies against the lockers.

"Damn they're stupid," Olivia whispered. "But I guess that's a good thing right?"

The five teenagers stood up and tip toed from behind the desk. Kin held the electric guitar tightly in his hands, making sure the instrument didn't collide with the door. At the exit, Jasmine made it to the door and silently pushed it open. She looked outside, only to see more walkers roaming around. She motioned everyone over and one by one, the rest of the group rushed out.

Jasmine smiled until she remembered something. "Wait, where did Demi go?"

**CRACK!**

Time seemed to slow down as everyone turned to the sound in horror. The sound of glass breaking seemed to echo throughout the entire school campus. Once the glass fell to the ground, everything went quiet. Then, the zombies focused their attention to the survivors.

"Fucking shit!" Jasmine mumbled. She saw Demi come outside and directed her anger at her. "Demi, what have you done?"

The freshman girl sneered. "It's not my fault! Stupid walker grabbed my wrist and pushed me back to the door. Don't blame me if I wasn't strong enough to keep my feet in place!"

Jasmine growled, but decided to keep her anger in check. She sprinted her way to the school bus, dodging zombies left and right. At her target, she pushed the door open and sat in the driver's seat. She put the key in the ignition and the bus soon came to life. She stood back up and shouted from the inside. "You either get on the bus or I'll leave your ass. Let's go!"

Olivia smiled and nonchalantly whacked a walker upside the head, killing it instantly. "Jazz is right! Come on Kinny-chan~"

Said person blushed and followed the olive skinned brunette while Demi fumed in anger. How dare that _bitch_ address Kin like that? That was _her_ Kin and no way in hell was she gonna let another bitch take him from her. The Brazilian whacked a zombie upside the head with her metal pole and ignored the blood that pooled onto her shirt.

"Come on Demi!" the sound of Kin's voice entered her ears. "We gotta go!"

She nodded and made her way up the steps, Jasmine shutting the door behind her. Olivia appeared beside her and questioned, "How do you know how to drive a bus?"

The purple eyed beauty smirked and answered, "One of my cousins is a bus driver and showed me around the works."

With that, she hit the gas and the bus went flying. The sound of the dead being run over, heads crushed underneath the tires, was music to Jasmine's ears as she hummed 'Zombie Dance' by Escape the Fate. She passed the entrance to the school and the group found themselves on the road.

* * *

Even with all the chaos and destruction going around, Violet City was still a beautiful city to see while driving by, despite the smoke coming from downtown. It was a small, but bustling city that was filled with shopping centers, fish markets, and an assortment of business. There usually wasn't much traffic, but it being the zombie apocalypse, the highway was consumed with vehicles.

Jasmine watched from afar on an abandoned street, narrowing her eyes. 'Well crap. There goes getting to my house. Maybe I should call my brother; haven't spoken to him since this morning...'

"Uh Jasmine-san?" the silver headed freshman brought her out of her thoughts. "Are you okay?"

She forced herself to smile. "I'm fine; just worrying about my brother."

"You have a brother?"

She nodded again. "Yep, he's 23 and goes to UGA, graduating next year...Well more like he _was _gonna next year."

Kin nodded and Demi took this as her opportunity to speak. "So where are we headed?"

Jasmine shrugged. "I have no idea. My house is on the other side of the highway, which there's no way of us getting there. Is anyone here that lives in this area?"

"My house is like ten minutes away from here if you keep going straight and make a left past that closed down bakery shop," Demi mentioned. "It's in this neighborhood called Spring Water Meadows."

Jasmine nodded and hit the gas. The bus roared back to life and slowly moved forward. Kin pressed his head against the window and could only look in sadness as he saw walkers eat the dead humans. The way their teeth bit into the skin, ripping chunks and chunks of flesh out. Good thing he had the windows up or he might've passed out from the stench of exposed body fluids.

"There it is!"

Jasmine looked back at Demi and then looked forward. The neighborhood ahead of them was deathly quiet; average houses lined both on the sides of the street and stretched far down the road, each lawn filled with bright green, dew coated grass. Abandoned cars scattered across the road, some on fire due to the engine being killed. Demi pointed to a house that was painted yellow and had a huge driveway, perfect for Jasmine to park at. The African American teenager pulled into the driveway and turned off the engine. One by one, the small group of survivors got off the bus and walked to the front door. Demi stepped forward and twisted the knob, only to find it open.

"Strange," the Brazilian commented. "Uncle Vic would never leave the door open..."

She pushed the entrance open and was responded by silence. Everyone followed her into the house and Kin felt the walls for the light switch. Once he found it, he flicked it and Jasmine turned her attention to Demi. "Alright here's the plan. You go in your room, get any precious items of yours, while the rest of us raid your kitchen. Understand?"

Demi frowned and crossed her arms. "Who died and made you queen huh? You're not the boss of me!"

"Do you see anyone else stepping up for the job?!" she didn't respond and Jasmine smirked. "That's what I thought."

Still fuming, Demi circled and marched down the narrow hallway, heading to the bedrooms. Jasmine could feel everyone's eyes on her, but paid no mind to it. She and Drake raided the cabinets while Kin put the instrument aside and did his own thing.

"**AAAAAHHHHH!**"

Drake jumped and turned to Jasmine. "Was that Demi?"

"Either her or Kin turned into a girl!" was her reply.

With that, the two went down the hallway and Drake placed his hand on the doorknob, only to find it locked. He banged his fist on the door. "Demi? Demi, are you okay?" He pressed his ear to the door and heard muffled sobbing. He looked back at Jasmine and she nodded in conformation, as if reading his mind. On the count of three, Drake took a couple of steps back and broke the door down.

Demi was on her knees, her hands covering her face. In front of her was a man in his near to late forties, descending from the ground, a rope tied around his neck. A chair was kicked to the other side and blood dripped from the poor man's corpse.

"Demi? Are you alright, I heard screaming-" Kin made his way into the room, looked at his best friend and then at the body. "Oh my God, Demi..."

The silver head rushed forward and got down on her level, wrapping his arms around her. Demi grabbed a fistful of shirt and cried into his chest. He rubbed little circles on her back, staring down at her with sad stormy grey eyes.

* * *

**And that's the end of Chapter Five of As the World Dies: An OC Story. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did and will review/favorite/follow this story. So until next time folks, I will SEE YOU...in the next chapter. Ja ne~**


	6. E6: Meet the Intruder

**How's it going bros and bras? My name…is ****_VioletDemon!_**** I am back once again to write the next chapter of As the World Dies. So in the last episode, Jasmine and the gang hijack a school bus and visit Demi's house. Once inside, they go searching for necessary supplies only to hear Demi scream and they find Demi's uncle's hanging corpse. So without further ado, I present to you Episode 6 of ****As the World Dies: An OC Story.**

* * *

Last episode...

_With that, the two went down the hallway and Drake placed his hand on the doorknob, only to find it locked. He banged his fist on the door. "Demi? Demi, are you okay?" He pressed his ear to the door and heard muffled sobbing. He looked back at Jasmine and she nodded in conformation, as if reading his mind. On the count of three, Drake took a couple of steps back and broke the door down._

_Demi was on her knees, her hands covering her face. In front of her was a man in his near to late forties, descending from the ground, a rope tied around his neck. A chair was kicked to the other side and blood dripped from the poor man's corpse._

_"Demi? Are you alright, I heard screaming-" Kin made his way into the room, looked at his best friend and then at the body. "Oh my God, Demi..."_

_The silver head rushed forward and got down on her level, wrapping his arms around her. Demi grabbed a fistful of shirt and cried into his chest. He rubbed little circles on her back, staring down at her with sad stormy grey eyes._

* * *

**Episode 6**

Demi was numb.

Everyone had gathered into the living room, the five of them sitting on the floor. The sky was growing dark as nightfall began to approach. Demi had buried her uncle's body in the backyard, a little rose in the middle of the burial site.

Jasmine took one glance at Demi and a wave of pity overwhelmed her. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying as dried up tears stained her cheeks. Even though she hated the jealous bitch, the purple eyed woman knew exactly how it felt to lose a family member, as she had so many times. So, she did what she thought she could do best.

She began to sing.

_"I never thought I feel this_

_Guilty and I'm broken down inside_

_Living with myself _

_Nothing but lies"_

Demi barely spared a glance at Jasmine. 'Why is she singing?' She buried her head back into Kin's chest, gripping his hand. 'Singing that stupid heavy metal shit isn't going to help me...'

_"I always thought I'd make it_

_But never knew I'd let it get so bad_

_Livin' with myself is all I have_

_I feel so numb_

_I can't come to life_

_I feel like I'm frozen in time"_

Olivia smiled and joined in with the chorus. Three Days Grace was like her favorite band of all time, behind Black Veil Brides and Avenged Sevenfold of course. Too bad Adam left the band though...

_"Livin' in a world so cold, wasting away_

_Livin' in a shell with no soul, you've gone away_

_Livin' in a world so cold, counting the days_

_Since you've gone away, you've gone away_

_Do you ever feel me?_

_Do you ever look deep down inside?_

_Starin' at yourself, paralyzed?_

_I feel numb_

_I can't come to life_

_I feel like I'm frozen in time_

_Livin' in a world so cold, wasting away_

_Livin' in a shell with no soul since you've gone away_

_Livin' in a world so cold, counting the days_

_Since you've gone away, you've gone away from me_

_I'm too young to lose my soul_

_I'm too young to feel this old_

_So long, I'm left behind_

_I feel like I'm losing my mind_

_Do you ever feel me?_

_Do you ever look deep down inside?_

_Starin' at your life, paralyzed?_

_Livin' in a world so cold, wasting away_

_Livin' in a shell with no soul since you've gone away_

_Livin' in a world so cold, counting the days_

_Since you've gone away, you've gone away from me_

_I'm too young_

_I'm too young"_

The two ended the song there and Jasmine heard the sound of clapping. She opened her eyes to see Drake and Kin clapping and realized that they were clapping for her. She gave a nervous smile and rubbed the back of her head.

"That was great!" Kin shouted. "You sounded just like Adam Gontier!"

She laughed; her brother use to tell her that a lot, but she never believed it. She always thought that she had a decent voice, but not good enough to be famous for.

"Thanks Kin. You're like the first person to compliment me, besides my brother."

"Hey what about me!" Olivia protested. "I have a beautiful voice! I haven't heard you compliment me yet!"

"Calm your tits Olivia," Drake said. "You sounded great, Adam Gontier mixed with Hayley Williams. If the world hasn't gone to hell, then you two would've been great singers."

**SHATTER! THUD!**

"Ow my head…"

Everyone quickly grabbed their weapons and stared at the kitchen. Jasmine made a shushing motion and quietly stood up, taking one of her knives out of her messenger bag. She tip toed from the living room and into the kitchen. She hid behind a wall when she saw a human shadow emerge from the inside of the refrigerator. Slowly, she walked forward and stood behind the intruder.

The person's back faced her, but she could clearly tell that the person was male. 'That or the girl has a rectangular figure. I have seen that before on the track team…'

With the speed of lightning, she wrapped her arm around the boy's neck and used her other arm to place the knife in front of his face. "Who are you and why did you break into this house?" She pressed the knife to his cheek, drawing a little blood. "Start talking or I'll slice your throat open!"

The stranger knew she wasn't playing and did as he was told. "I'm Jacob Christian and all I wanted to do was to find some food."

Jasmine narrowed her eyes and pressed her knife into his back. "Move dumbass…now!"

He did so without question and she led him into the living room, where the rest of the gang was. Everyone quickly grabbed their melee weapons, ready for a fight. She pushed him forward, resulting him to almost fall on his face, but soon right himself.

"Ow! What the hell was that for, bitch?!"

She wanted to slice his throat, but Drake hit him in the back of the head with his nightstick. "You wanna repeat that?"

Jacob gulped and shook his head. Jasmine narrowed her eyes and took a good look at the guy. He seemed to be about the same age as her, probably older by a year or two. He had short blonde hair, strands that fell in front of his face, and piercing blue eyes. He had sun kissed skin, like Demi, and was around 6'3, knowing because he was a little shorter than Drake, but it was barely noticeable.

"Anyways, we are deciding whether or not we should let you stay or throw your ass to the walkers."

Beads of sweat rolled down Jake's forehead as he gazed around, giving a pleading look to the members of the group. "No wait don't! I'll do anything you want! Just don't throw me to the walkers, please!"

Jasmine raised an eyebrow and turned to Olivia. "Liv, what do you think?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "Dude has no weapons on him, he looks like he hasn't eaten for hours, and is begging for his life. I say let him stay."

Jasmine nodded and focused on the grieving Brazilian. "What about you?"

Demi brushed Kin's arm off and stepped forward, looking down at the intruder. "I don't know, I mean he did break into my house…"

"I didn't know it was your house!" Jake cried out. "I was just looking for a place to stay!"

Jasmine sneered. "Shut up or else the walkers will hear you!"

He knew these people would kill him-well more like the the purple eyed girl would-and nodded. "Okay okay…"

She smirked and looked at the two males. "Kin, Drake, what's your opinion on this?"

Kin rubbed his hand, as if he was nervous. "I-I don't know Jasmine-san. I mean, h-h-he doesn't s-seem to be that d-dangerous. I think he s-should stay."

Drake shrugged his shoulders, not really caring about the situation. "He can stay Jasmine, not like as if he can kill us…"

"Hey! I could totally kill you guys if I had the chance!"

She stomped on his head and leaned forward, about a couple of feet away from his face. "Are you telling me that you will kill us? Try because if you dare do so, I'll make sure that all the walkers in this area will eat your face off! And as you cry for help, I'll do nothing but watch your bloody face get eaten off, bite by bite. So do you wish to repeat that again?"

"N-No…"

"Alright then Jake…" she put away her knife and offered her hand. "Welcome to the group."

He lifted up his right hand, his palms sweaty, and shook hers. "Thanks I guess…"

"Great!" Olivia shouted, running forward and hugging him. "It's nice to have you Jake!"

The boy blushed and looked down at Jasmine's best friend. "I'm not a hugger."

"I don't care! With that kind of attitude, it sounds like you need a little love!"

Kin laughed at this and against her will, Demi actually smiled. She was still grieving about her uncle's death, but with Kin by her side, she thought she would be okay.

Jasmine smiled at the sudden warmth in the room, but soon grew worried. 'Chris hasn't called me in over three hours. Oh dear God, please let him be safe...'

* * *

**AAANNNNNND SCENE! That should introduce all the characters from the damn summary! I'll probably add some more characters, but will probably kill them off because they're a bunch of bitch ass motherfuckers and will somehow link to one of the characters' past. Anyways, if you enjoyed this, review/favorite/follow if you like this story. So until next time, my dear fanfiction readers/writers, I will SEE YOU...in the next chapter. Ja ne~**


	7. E7: Conversations and A Surprising Find

**How's it going bros and bras? My name...is ****_VioletDemon!_**** I am back once again to write the next chapter of As the World Dies: An OC Story. So in the last episode, Demi was depressed because of her grandfather's suicide and Jasmine reveals her singing abilities to cheer her up. Pretty soon, an intruder enters the house and reveals himself to be Jacob Christians, the sixth and final member of the group. So what happens now, my dear fanfiction readers/writers? Why this chapter of course! So, I present you the seventh chapter of ****As the World Dies: An OC Story.**

* * *

Last episode...

_The boy blushed and looked down at Jasmine's best friend. "I'm not a hugger."_

_"I don't care! With that kind of attitude, it sounds like you need a little love!"_

_Kin laughed at this and against her will, Demi actually smiled. She was still grieving about her uncle's death, but with Kin by her side, she thought she would be okay._

_Jasmine smiled at the sudden warmth in the room, but soon grew worried. 'Chris hasn't called me in over three hours. Oh dear God, please let him be safe...'_

* * *

**(Olivia's POV, 1 Month Before Z-Day)**

I sat on top of Jasmine's bed, waiting for her to get out the shower. It was around midnight, the moon shining brightly down from her window. I had my iPhone in hand, looking up random pictures of GIR from Invader Zim. That robot is just too cute! I wish he was mine.

I heard the water shut off and waited for her to come out. Finally, she did; the girl wore a blue tank top and black short shorts. I just wanted to drool at the sight, but I kept my composure.

"You take forever in the shower, you know that?" I questioned.

She rolled her eyes and jumped onto the bed with me. I started the conversation first, of course, me being me. "So you have any idea on what your score for the Math EOCT is?"

Jasmine sighed and grabbed a random maroon pillow. 'Damn, she loves red.' "What's the point of thinking about it? I know I failed."

"WHAT?!"

She scratched the back of her head. "Come on, Liv. You and I both know that I suck at Pre-Calculus, so what's the point of even asking?"

I crawled forward and placed my hands on my best friend's shoulders. "Jasmine Michelle Black, you need to have more faith in yourself. You'd be surprised if you pass Pre-Calculus? Hell, I would be astonished if I passed _all_ my classes! Now, I've seen on how you studied your butt off to make sure you passed that damned test and for fuck's sake, I'll bet my allowance that you did. So quit being a sour puss and start being more confident damn it!"

Jasmine stared at me, surprised by my outburst, and slowly nodded. "Yeah…Yeah I guess you're right. I should have more faith in myself." She gave a small smile and wrapped her arms around me. "Thanks for the awesome advice, Liv. You always know what to say."

We let go of each other and I smiled. "That's the Jasmine I know and love!" I then eagerly poked at her chest. "Now let me feel those nice boobies of yours!"

Jasmine laughed and smacked her hand away. "Come on Liv, stop being a pervert! And besides, your's are way bigger than mine."

"But why?" I threw her pillow covering her entire body to the other side of the room and groped her C-cup breasts from underneath. "If you felt them yourself, you'd know on how soft they are..."

I twisted her nipples and smirked as I saw how she tried to stifle a moan from escaping her lips. "H-Hey stop that Liv! Are you insane?"

"Yep!" I then pressed myself on her, getting a little bit wet myself. "Now shush so that I can feel these nice boobs of yours in peace!"

She growled and I knew how much trouble I was in. She elbowed me in the stomach and I backed up, letting go of her chest in the process. "Have you no shame, Liv?"

I rubbed my tummy and faked anime tears. "Ow Jazz! That really hurt!"

"It wouldn't have to hurt if you didn't try to grab my tits! Now stop being a pervert!" I knew that she wasn't gonna be mad forever. She loved me too much to hold a grudge against me. Besides, I do this all the time, so she's used to it by now. "Let's just get some sleep okay?"

I pouted. "You're such a party-pooper, you know that?" I chuckled as I climbed in with ease, smothering my face into one of her pillows. "Hmmm, smells like my Jasmine."

"Don't do that! Just get over on your side," Jasmine instructed, climbing in soon after.

* * *

I jolted awake and stared up at the ceiling fan. 'What...What the hell happened?'

I sat up, feeling my hands clutching my baseball bat, and looked around. Everyone in the group was spread across the room: Kin and Demi occupied the couch, Drake and Jasmine shared the floor while Jake was on the other side of the room, his back pressed against the wall.

'It was just a dream, Olivia. And it was such a good ass one too!'

I looked towards Jake and stroked my chin. "I hate to admit it, but he does look kind of hot..."

"Why thank you."

I jumped and looked around until I realized that it was him talking. I placed a hand over my beating heart and whispered, "God Jake, you scared the hell out of me!"

He chuckled and I crawled towards him, sparing him a glare. "You meanie! Do you enjoy scaring me?"

The blonde shrugged his shoulders and smirked. "Oh I don't know...maybe~"

I punched him in the shoulder and chuckled, but low enough so that nobody could hear me. He stood up and stretched his limbs, looking down at me. "You gonna join me or what?"

I blushed and quickly stood up, brushing off my shorts. "Fine! Aren't you in a hurry..."

We walked into the kitchen and I took a seat at the wooden table while I watched him raid the refrigerator. "Didn't you just eat just like two hours ago? How are you still hungry?"

He pulled out a half eaten ham sandwich that was in a sandwich bag and took out. "I'm not hungry, I just need something to drink. This gallon of apple juice will help with that."

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever man, if you drink all that, then don't be surprised if you need to take a piss in the next half hour."

He drank about half of it and put it back inside the fridge. He walked over and then took a seat next to me. "I never got to know your name, you know with your friend threatening and all."

I smiled and rested my chin on my palm. "Olivia Robinson; say did you ever go to Violet High?"

He shook his head and leaned back into the wooden chair. "Nah, I went to Black Veil High School, two hours away from here."

"Oh...wait, what were you doing here then?"

"I'm on the basketball team, so your school and mine were supposed to play against each other tonight. But the infection ruined that for us and most of my teammates got bitten." He stared at the ground. "My best friend, Mac, got eaten by one of _them_ before I couldn't save him..."

That certainly got me thinking. 'That could've been Jasmine if I never knew where she was. God, I wouldn't be able to live with myself if she was dead. Or worse, one of those walking corpses...' I placed a hand on his shoulder and made him look up at me. "It's okay to cry, Jake. Jasmine is my best friend and if she ever got..._eaten_...then I could never live with myself, knowing that I could've done something about it. Besides, you should know that Mac is in a better place now."

He scratched the back of his head and chuckled. "Are you always this optimistic?"

I smiled and patted his head. "Jasmine would tell you that's I'm always happy. Somewhat like an airhead so to speak."

He nodded. "Oh yeah, what's the deal with your friend? I know she's the leader, but did she really have to be so violent with me?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "Jazz has been through some shit in her life and wasn't very well liked in school, so she's kind of learned to not take any crap from anyone. So if a burglary happened, she'd be the first one to stop the motherfucker before they stole anything. Do you get what I'm saying?"

He nodded again and leaned his head to the right. "...Do you think there's a reason as to why that door over there is labeled, 'Do not enter?'"

I turned around and true enough, a door on the far left had tape all over it, reading 'DO NOT ENTER!' I smirked and stood up, walking to said door. I stood there for a few moments and ripped the yellow police tape off. "Of course, we're gonna go down there and see."

* * *

There was no light switch, so we were consumed in darkness while walking down the stairs. I wish I had a flashlight so I didn't have the higher chance of falling on my ass. As if I jinxed myself, I lost my footing and couldn't hold back the scream, tumbling down. I slid down the carpeted stairs and my face soon made contact with the floor.

"Crap!" I heard Jake shout from above. I was rolling across the floor, moaning out the pain. Hah, kind of reminds me of Ridiculousness on MTV, where Rob Dyrdek said to just 'moan it out.' That segment made me laugh so hard...

"Olivia?" I felt him step on me as he tried locating me. "Olivia, where are you?"

"I'm on the ground, asshole. You just step your giant ass basketball foot on my stomach!"

I waited for a few moments and soon felt him press his hands on my face. "Oh my gosh, are you okay? I tripped and fell down the stairs a couple of times, so I know what it feels like."

"Yes I'm fine," I answered. I rubbed my butt and chuckled. "Guess I need to be more careful, eh?"

I heard him sigh. "Whatever, I'm gonna look for a light switch. Just stay here and don't move, okay?"

I shrugged my shoulders, but I remembered that he couldn't see me. Then, light consumed my vision, causing me to block my eyes. I stood back up and looked around, only for my jaw to drop. "Jake, tell me I'm not imagining this..."

"I wish I could, but I'd be lying," was his answer.

Right in front of us, a wall of different types of guns were hung up.

* * *

**AAAANNNNDDDD...SCENE! That's EP 7 of As the World Dies: An OC Story. Sorry to the people that have been waiting so long to read this, I guess I sort've forgot about this story. BUT NEVER AGAIN SHALL I DO THAT! So review/favorite/follow if you enjoyed this and as always, I will SEE YOU...in the next episode. Ja ne~**


End file.
